In the field of cabinet design, and more particularly to slide assemblies or drawer guides, conventional slide assemblies utilize heavy steel roller designs, which have limitations and are expensive. Thus, conventional steel roller designs not only increase cost but also add unnecessary weight to the cabinet. In addition, conventional steel drawers with steel sliders typically have a catch because they do not integrate any translation movement. The conventional steel units simply rely on the fact that if they travel the full extension before they begin to bring the rolling member out they are strong enough all the way through that motion until such time as they engage the second slider. Thus, conventional steel sliders are overdesigned by purpose to work on the cantilever forces imparted.
In addition, in transportation vehicle-based cabinet product lines, conventional steel roller bearing designs employ a near zero friction roller bearing design. This allows the drawer to inadvertently open due to the shifting of inertia in the drawer caused by the movement of the vehicle.